


Sharing the Sun

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Justice 4 Springer, M/M, Polyamory, Use Your Words, because he was in a coma for like 4 irl years or something ridiculous like that, poor communication skills, the Springer-on-the-Lost-Light scenario we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: It sounded like a great idea, they'd all agreed.Drift just...has a little difficulty sharing.





	Sharing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Springer & Drift slapfighting over Roddy, a concept that exists only in my own head but dang it it's Good I promise.
> 
> (and by that I mostly mean Springer not really being one for petty bullshit and Drift just _stewing_ in it).
> 
> Sorta a G1ish + IDW combo that tries to skirt the whole 'Drift was also part of the Wreckers you dumbdumb' as best it can, written by someone who has only read MTMTE up to before Getaway starts being a dick and Last Stand of the Wreckers. don't judge me
> 
> also, absolutely not yandere, if you like it then that's fine but none of that here please thank you

The problem was not that Rodimus snored, not even the nasally _ghk-gghk_ that sounded like a wounded turbowolf trying to escape its fate. Nor the nightmares and the flailing thrashing that came with them. More than once Drift had coaxed Rodimus back to reality and gentle safety until the sobs and shuddering stopped. 

Drift could handle Rodimus. Drift _adored_ Rodimus. Rodimus was not the problem.

The problem was Springer's damn great engine rumbling non-stop the whole night. True, Drift had yet to be woken by an accidental punch to the face since they'd rearranged their sleeping habits, but the trade-off of never even getting to sleep in the first place was a poor one.

He was starting to avoid places Springer was known to frequent – the last thing Drift wanted to do was try to have his drink in peace while overhearing the rest of Swerve's clientele fawn over the big lummox's exploits. Hence the internal scowl when he saw that big green backside at the observation deck. His own facial features were kept smooth, his aura serene, but he wanted to turn right back round before Springer saw him – except he was probably already reflected in the viewing glass. Besides, the part of Drift that said not to do stupid things (which since meeting the caustic medic again was beginning to sound more and more like Ratchet) was starting to sit up and take notice, and he wasn't about to give it the satisfaction.

All he wanted to do was meditate, Drift told himself as he took a step forward, and then another. No-one even had to say anything.

Springer half-turned where he was sat and grunted out a “Hey.” Drift nodded, one hand on a sword hilt (more for the reassurance than any possibility of using it, he wasn't that far gone) and pointedly sat enough of a distance away that - 

“It's weird,” Springer said the second Drift had gotten himself arranged comfortably. “All this not doing anything.”

Drift did not move. _Find your centre. Relax._

... 

Easier said than done. Springer's aura shimmered in his mind's eye, even as Drift shuttered his optics and tried to block out his presence.

“You aren't really supposed to get attached in the Wreckers. Y'know, for obvious reasons. But when you're a team, you can't just...I dunno. And now? This peacetime business, I mean, it's _good_ , don't get me wrong. Just, not what I was made for, you know?” 

Did he look like Rung or something? The mean little thought flashed across Drift's mind, then he caught it and crushed it, shame grabbing at his throat. Springer wasn't even _doing_ anything. Drift was 100% the mech in the wrong here.

“I'm sorry.” Drift stood up abruptly. Springer blinked and looked up at him, confusion threading through the large mech's field. Suddenly unable to withstand that gaze, the sheer openness of Springer's entire being where there was none of the petty jealously that had stalked Drift's mind lately, he fled.

\---

Not his finest hour.

“So most mechs don't usually come here desperate to do inventory duty.”

The tone was nonchalant, but they both knew Ratchet was just getting warmed up for one of his very favourite things, which was to tell a big idiot what a big idiot they were being.

It was the monotony Drift was after, but he'd accept a well-deserved reprimand from the master of you're-all-being-idiots-for-Primus'-sake.

“Let me guess. Hotshot's brilliant 'hey, there's enough of me to go around' plan isn't exactly working out, is it?”

Drift merely continued counting out screws in silence and separated out any that looked like they might need replacing soon. Ratchet sat with his arms folded on one of the berths, not even pretending to be busy or otherwise occupied – it was a rare time where the medbay was at low ebb.

“Now it's obvious enough to anyone with a working processor you're head over heels for our darling Captain. So it's Springer who's the problem?” Ratchet inspected his fingers. “Wasn't he your commanding officer at one point?”

True. But Drift had never really paid Springer much mind, too busy falling in love with Perceptor's deadpan Science and Roddy's wild...everything. Springer had just been there. And now Drift suddenly had to deal with him. Being...well, if he was honest, not anywhere near terrible enough to justify the dislike.

“Well, if this is how your conversations are going at the moment, I can see why you've hit a bump in the road.” Ratchet scoffed and stood up. “I'm out. Let me know when you're ready to start being an adult about it.”

Left alone with his own thoughts, Drift smiled.

“Thanks, Ratchet.”

He'd finish up here. And then he needed to have a conversation, and a proper apology, and he had half-baked plans for a movie night where they could both bond by spoiling Rodimus rotten, and then maybe they'd be set on the right path again.


End file.
